


Bear the Pain

by Pissenlit



Series: Wet By Daylight [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omorashi, Piss, Spanking, Wetting, with a belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pissenlit/pseuds/Pissenlit
Summary: Jake gives the Huntress a long and frustrating chase
Relationships: Anna | The Huntress & Jake Park
Series: Wet By Daylight [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263515
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Bear the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> There's piss and rough spanking

Jake’s heart was hammering in his chest as he sprinted away from the killer. He may have lost her for the moment, but her melancholy lullaby was loud and clear. She was scouring the area for him and wasn’t far behind. 

The survivalist’s feet pounded against the preschool’s floors as he desperately tried to outrun the Huntress. He barely rounded a corner as he heard one of her hatchets hit the concrete wall. Jake dashed for a section of the crumbling floor and dropped down into the boiler room below. With a grunt he hit the ground, pain jolting through his joints on impact, his full bladder jostling with discomfort. He only faltered for a moment before he wound his way through the lower level, the masked woman close behind him.

Jake went around a corner and tucked himself against the brick wall, holding his breath as he heard the lady march past him, chanting her lullaby all the while. Taking the chance, he sprinted back the way he came and headed for the stairwell to get back upstairs and out of the confines of the preschool.

The sound of his boots on the bare floors didn’t go unnoticed. Even over the hissing of the pipes and the haunting song, the sound alerted her. Jake glanced over his shoulder, barely having the time to duck down as a hatchet soared toward him, clanging against the pipes that had been behind his head. He scrambled up the stairs on all fours as he recovered from his crouched position. She was gaining on him and they both knew it.

Jake was panting when he made it to the top of the stairs and ran out into the cool night air. He scarcely had time to run to the shed behind the school and take cover. Crouching down, he tucked a hand between his legs and tried to ignore the nagging urge to piss. It almost seemed like a cruel joke on the part of the Entity, forcing him into trials so often when his bladder was full. It certainly put him under more pressure not only to survive, but not to humiliate himself on top of that.

The Huntress made it outside and ran off on the other side of the school’s wooden fence, searching for Jake. Remaining crouched, the young man shuffled across the preschool’s overgrown playground, keeping an eye out for the masked woman. The generators in the trial were nearly all repaired, if Jake could survive a little while longer he could escape and relieve himself in peace, he wasn’t sure how much more running his bladder would be able to endure. He only needed to keep himself hidden until he knew the coast was clear.

The killer’s song became louder once more as she doubled back on the preschool. Jake scarcely had time to cower behind a colourful plastic playhouse, shuffling his way around its little red slide. While he squatted in place, Jake took a moment to squeeze his groin through his pants while he tried to catch his breath.

Peering through the bright plastic Jake realized a little too late that he’d been found, and worse still, he’d backed himself into a corner. The Huntress marched over and bodily blocked him in place between the playhouse and the wooden fence. The tall woman loomed over Jake while he cowered pathetically, his hand between his legs. Holding a hatchet high over her head she contemplated the fate of her prey, and in that moment the final generator was repaired. A familiar alarm buzzed, drowning out the Russian lullaby for a brief moment.

Standing himself up, Jake vaguely wondered if he would survive the trial at all. The Huntress was a killer that went easy on him from time to time, but he wasn’t so sure that she was feeling merciful after such a lengthy chase.

Anna buried her hatchet into the plastic playhouse and grabbed Jake by his coat. The powerful lady maneuvered him effortlessly over the little structure’s red slide, the edge of which dug painfully into his abdomen. A grunt was drawn out of him as his cargo pants, belt and all were jerked down to expose his soft backside. He barely had the wherewithal to grab onto the kiddie jungle gym to keep from tumbling forward onto his face. 

A painful smack was delivered to his backside, rocking him against the slide. The motion made his bladder throb painfully as Anna's other hand pinned him down to the slide. Jake grunted and quickly reached a hand up to stuff his scarf into his mouth to bite down on. He felt ready to burst and wet his pants, and perhaps that would help ease some of his torture. He did his best to take in a deep breath and calm his mind, but he was struggling to block out the pain as he was given a few more ruthless smacks in time with the Huntress' lullaby. 

Jake's bladder tingled and burned as his belt dug into his skin deep enough to bruise while he was subjected to the childish spanking. With a painful spasm he felt urine gush out into his pants soaking his underwear and khakis. His flow was cut painfully short as he tensed and squirmed as half a dozen swats were delivered to each of his cheeks, warming his rump. Jake kicked his feet, trying in vain to stand himself back up, anything to stop the humiliating punishment.

The Huntress grew more irritated with Jake for resisting his punishment. She stopped the barrage of swats to stick her hands under his hips and unfasten his belt. If she noticed his pants were damp, she didn’t let on. In a few sharp tugs she yanked the leather from the confines of his belt loops, squeezing his abdomen a bit tighter before he was provided a bit of relief and his belt was removed. His pants were pulled beneath his sit spots, putting his reddened bottom on full display.

“No!” Jake knew what was coming and bit down on his scarf once more, letting out a stifled grunt as he was given a lash with his own belt. In the leather’s wake his ass was burning. He did his best to focus on his breathing while he clamped down on the soft fabric between his teeth.

He weathered a few more searing strokes from the masked woman, doing his best to remove himself from the experience of his punishment. Jake was brought back into his body as he heard the sound of sneakers on pavement and someone softly gasping his name.

Jake and Anna both looked up and locked eyes with a rather startled looking Meg. The killer started to reach for the hatchet embedded in the playhouse. Jake tried to take advantage of the chance to stand up while the Huntress was no longer pinning him down. Meg bolted back into the trees and ran off.

A moment later Jake was shoved back down against the slide to have two welt-inducing licks of the belt delivered to his tender sit spots. In pain and thoroughly ashamed, a pathetic scream was pulled from the survivor's lips, tapering off into weak cries. He sobbed and whimpered, curling himself against the plastic slide. Humming her chilling lullaby, Anna was clearly relishing in breaking the young man, showing no mercy for him as he cried pathetically, his voice cracking as he sniveled.

Feeling utterly hopeless, and helpless to do anything, Jake blinked back tears and pushed his bladder down, slowly soaking his pants. All he could do was whine as he heard his urine trickle onto the slide with a droning hum. Gravity quickly directed the flow of his piss down the slide and into the grass, making it all too obvious what he was doing, not that he had a shred of pride left to his name.

He was given one final smack as he finished pissing himself. Jake let out a shaky sigh as the sense of relief from his bladder gave him something to focus on, rather than the all encompassing ache in his bottom.

A woeful sob was coaxed out of the survivor as he was hoisted up and slung over the Huntress’ muscular shoulder. Jake cried none too quietly as his pants were tugged more or less back in place, offering no struggle while Anna sung her lullaby and carried him out of the trial. A small reward for enduring the hurt and shame.


End file.
